Ranko DXD
by Kamon772
Summary: Normally during his childhood, Issei Hyoudou would always play with Irina Shidou until she moved away. However that changed as one day, when the two of them befriend an amnesiac red hair girl that wonders into Kuoh Town. This simple act not only change the lives of the three of them but have cascading effect on the events that would happen in Kouh Town for years to come
1. Chapter 1

A red hair girl around 6-7 years old recalled the first memories that she has. That being a older guy with what seem like fangs and bandana punching her in the gut so hard she threw up the contents of her stomach. Strangely enough the only thing she saw while kneeling over hold her stomach was what looked like a mushroom surrounded by what she could only guess was some kind of water. Looking at the fanged guy at her with such rage that she scrambled to her feet and just starting running tripping a bit as she did but nevertheless continue to run. Her head was hurting as well as if someone aggressively rubbed her head for whatever reason.

She just ran and continued running as she only stop to for a short time to readjust the vast oversize clothes she was wearing. That was only after she had got the hell out whatever city she was in and found some place, one she at least hoped was safe. Not wanting to take any chances as the rage she saw on that guy face shook her to the core for some reason. Once she had finished the readjusting of her clothes she just kept running again until she eventually stop and thought this was far enough that they could not possibly follow her this far.

After that she was just wondering around aimless until she ran into this guy with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Though she at first tried fighting against the guy that easily dealt with her. Then they told to go about learning about the martial arts more as she could be consider a prodigy in the arts. Just like another girl he aware of that apparently went by the name Ranko. When the guy learned she could not recall her own name herself she was told why not use that one.

"And so from there I traveled around learning what I could from various place until we meet all met that day. You two know the rest from there" Ranko said done explaining her story.

Short brown hair boy with brown eyes and a tomboyish girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes were giving Ranko their full attention as she finished.

"That all really happened to you, Ranko" the girl asked.

"Yup though I do not really like recalling the first part, Irina" she told her.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" the boy asked

"Why would you being asking me that I have both of you with me now. So I am not alone anymore" Ranko said.

"That guy from the start of your memories, you seemed pretty scared of them" he said.

"Me scared of them come on, Issei. You should know me better then that by now" Ranko told him with a laugh.

Though that exactly why he asked as he noticed things about her and how she seem to avoid certain things when they were either out playing or just relaxing around in either his or Irina's house. Though he was not going to push her as that something the both of them were told not to do.

Issei and Irina found Ranko as she was just relaxing by herself in the park one day having come to Kuoh Town. She had originally just was stopping over here in this town on her way to somewhere else. Though she decided to stay after meeting the two of them and had more fun with them then traveling around. They were not trying to get anything from her or use her for something. She was just able to be herself around them acting without care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Guest and dragonsword1000 for reviewing this story

War WereWolf,gera2306,Nuthenry2,duskrider, DarTxeez,Zuzian, paladin3030,pavilion8866,unknown1124, Republic Che,battleking,Archimand,Lukka Ren,cabrera1234,end5,7 Winds,MorninZ, and TrimusicaDrag00n90 for adding this story to their favorite story list

War WereWolf,gera2306,Nuthenry2,dronealan,charmeloen80,Sinner666,duskrider,MWkillkenny84, bloodjasper,Computerfreak CK, DarTxeez,Zuzian,shunshinking,Republic Che,Snipper8,Uchiha Rai,Marso,uncleh4voc,Archimand,cabrera1234,7 Winds,wolf40k, dragonsword1000, Tenchi Saotome, and spicarus for adding this story to their story alert list

fenrir0612 for adding me to their Favorite Author List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranko stretched yawning as this was the best night sleep she could ever recall having. Having a bed of her own…an entire room of her own to sleep in was something she had experience before. At least since her memories started at least this before this she was always sleeping outside even after she had come to Kouh Town. That had been the case for her at least until Issei learned she was basically living outside and invited her to come stay with him instead. He could not let one of his best friends(he found he like being around her as much Irina and they were basically best friends) sleep outside like this.

"Morning Issei, what are we going to do with Irina today" she asked him as took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Ranko, probably just play around unless you have something mind" he asked her.

"Nope I just like hanging out with you two so I am find with anything" she leaning back in her chair.

"No leaning like that young girl" Issei's mother told her as she then place some breakfast in front of her before doing the same for her son.

"Kay" Ranko replied happily as she began eating animatedly chatting with Issei about various stuff.

Sometime later….

Irina noticed a crowd of kids were gathering as neither Ranko or Issei met up with her like they had planned and she went off wondering why that was. Thinking maybe something happened and the two of them got distracted as that did happened from time to time after all. Looking at the crowd see noticed the red hair of Ranko in the front and worked her way to the head of the crowd. Where sure enough there were both of her friends just standing there seemingly listening to this old man talk completely engrossed in his story.

"That young children is the wonders of the breast. They are one of this world's most natural wonders that we must always take time to notice. Never forget youngins the wonder I have told you" the old man said before running off.

The child that have gather around him started to scatter as their were officers that chased after the man having been reported for getting kids to attention with talks of breast. Irina then went over to her friends who were still just standing there as if they were entranced their gazes still looking upwards to where the old man no longer was.

Ranko then looked down her chest as she did not see anything like what the stories she hear of. While Issei also seemed equally interested.

"Huh….Irina….Irina!? Sorry we got distracted as this guy was talking about something utterly amazing" she stated.

"Yeah as I did not know girls would get something so amazing compared to guys" Issei said.

"Though why they have to get in the way of his story as he was just getting to the best part as he was just about to answer my question too" the red hair stated.

Irina confused by this was not sure what they two of them were talking about exactly.

"I got it as we going home, guys" Ranko said grabbing her two best friend's hands before running off.

Back inside the room Ranko at Issei's was staying in. Ranko had her friends sitting down while she was standing. Issei had an idea about what this was going to be about but Irina was not that sure about things as she felt like she was in the dark at the moment. Hoped that whatever was about to happened filled her in on thing as she did not like being in the dark about whatever was going on.

Ranko then began reciting the stories she and Issei heard from the guy and then added in her own thoughts about various things as well. The girl was not fully aware of the thing she was saying as she was just a kid after all but Irina wonder if these things were something she could have done to prevent Issei from thinking she was a boy when they first met. She was not aware if this but Issei learned out her gender when someone decided to play a prank on her and pulled her pants down. Everyone was shocked at the result for various reasons but Issei never mistook her for a guy after that.

"So here is what we are going to do. Both you and me have interest in breast but going up strangers with this would be weird. They might not understand but that okay because I am a girl and so is Irina. Thus we have our own breast thus can avoid all that trouble by keeping this between us" Ranko declared.

"I see as that would make sense as I have seen my mom call others that do that preverts. Never does that though when dad does as I did come across them once without them realizing it" Issei said.

"True…True…as I was there as well and we clearly saw that" Ranko replied.

Issei's mother then came home and want to talk with her son and Ranko about that strange man that the officer were said to have been chasing around town. Her friends having told her stories about how they were talking to kids about the wonders of breasts amongst others things. She wanted them to be aware of this person to not listen to him.

"So what do you think of them she heard" Ranko say as she approached her room.

"Interesting how they can start out like this really" he replied.

The door had been left cracked open enough that Issei's mother could see through and noticed Ranko's and seemingly what she guess was Irina's shirt on the floor.

"Amazing right as they are just suppose to grow from seemingly nothing as sure ours looks different already but that they could possible become like the stories is unreal" the red hair said.

"I guess" Irina said blushing a little as continued to let Issei look and examine them.

'This is just a phase…This is just a phase' his mother thought as she walked away.

That what it was for the other kids that were seemingly draw into the strange old man's stories that eventually passed by. Though at least they were just keeping this between them as others kids reported were just going up to random strangers


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

No one, duskrider, and James Birdsong for reviewing this story

pensuka, raijinfairy, aback, Pyrohelix, tomoki808, zpeder, ZeroNu , marcoglas92, byebye360, mpdperson, khyx , Urlaonar Auvryndar, persona user99, and odjn for adding this story to their favorite story list

pensuka, raijinfairy, choid1, Aadon.G, marcoglas92, axllow12, darkyshana, Gem Warrior, Raynze76, Urlaonar Auvryndar, and androsjr198 for adding this story to their story alert list

DragonxLord for adding me to their Favorite Author List

DragonxLord, Raynze76, and michelous for adding me to their Author Alert List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranko was just wondering around the house one day as it was raining outside pretty hard. Irina was too busy with something to do with her family and so was Issei as well. Since she did not feel like getting wet if she did not have too, the young red hair was bored.

There was nothing on the television at the moment and she was not that hunger either. Though Issei's parents left enough food prepared so that if she did get hungry. That was something that they learned the hard way after allow Ranko to live with them that she ate….a lot. Far more then they have ever thought that ever expected from a girl her age. However they did not probe that much into her past as there was not much to they could do about it. There were no records related to a red hair girl named Ranko other then merely rumors and hearsay.

Sure they were aware of that one chaotic city where there was reports of teenager named Ranko that appeared for a moment and of another that just pop up from time to time. Though there were always strange stories coming from that city for years and they only seemed to get worse within the last one. So everything that happened there was taken with a grain of salt thus not really seem as that reliable. The only connection they had to those two mysterious teenagers and their Ranko, happened to at least one of the older one was her namesake. She was nameless until she advised to take that name for herself which she did.

Though her exploring she found something interesting in the bedroom of Issei's parents. It was hidden away in what seem to be rather strange place to hide some magazines and there were quite a few of them there. In pretty good condition as well.

'I wonder what these are?' Ranko thought her curiosity peeked as she reach her arm to get them.

Eventually managed to pull all of them out and taking them back to her room where she could get a better look at them. Wondering all the way just how all these managed to get back there without being noticed at some point before she herself found them.

"So Issei did you have a good time today?" his mother asked him as she shook out her umbrella before entering the house.

Issei nodded as he had really like the outing that they had today just the three of them. Sure he would have liked Ranko to come along but this was a traditional family thing and she was not related to them. Thus she could not come this time around. Though he did make sure that a plate for her was made and that whatever he got, he made sure that it was doubled so that she could have one too. He also had some stories to tell her and he was sure that Irina did as well. After all she was apparently doing something similar too today that why Ranko could not go with her. Resulting in the young red hair being home alone on this rainy day.

Issei's father noticed that the young girl was running towards them, thinking that she was just glad they had come back. So she was just coming to greet them but it was what she had in her hands that cause him to go pale.

"Hey Issei look at what I found *showing off the magazine and pointing to one particular page* Pretty interesting right as they all woman that seem to showing off their breast. This things are amazing as they doing things I would have never thought about. There so much stuff in here that me and Irina can do next time that can make it all interesting again" Ranko said her shoulder over her best friend as she continued to point out stuff to him.

"Oh wow that so lovely. It seem you learned a lot while we were gone" his mother said.

"That right as these magazines are amazing it like the stories that guy told us. Though I pretty much ignore the stories and focus on the pictures" she said.

"So….ummm Ranko…..did you find ALL the magazines?" Issei's dad asked her

"Yup I made sure to get them all as they were hidden for some reason. Though they are in my room right now,why?" she asked.

"Good girl now let me deal with these as I have feeling these are going to better place starting tomorrow. While me and my dear are going to have a long talk, so why do not you and Issei run along. Do not you have much to talk about what happened with us today, Issei?" she said to her son.

"I want to keep reading this and the others with Ranko" he said.

"Issei listen to your mother as you got that stuff that was served just for Ranko after all" his father said

"There are no mushroom, right? You know I can not stand mushroom" she said her attention shifted to the food.

"Of course that why I made sure that everything was mushroom free after all" Issei told her.

Once the two kids were gone it was now just the two adults left standing there as Ranko had been convinced to leave the magazine she had with her there as well.

"So dear is there something you like to tell me now or later. Also do you like the couch? You are going to be using it a lot more for the foreseeable future" his wife told him


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

god of all for reviewing this story

god of all, bhull242, Damix96, brian-get, Humlet, The Three Kings, IsaMor for adding this story to their favorite story list

Taullinis, thing2211979, killersoda57, god of all, i-maks-i,Vandun, bhull242, Damix96, and brian-get for adding this story to their story alert list

Damix96, tailsfox100, and Humlet for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Damix96, tailsfox100, and Humlet for adding me to their Author Alert List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was sometime later after the Ranko's discovery. Issei's father was busy trying to get back on the good side of his wife who was still pissed about the magazine. Though she would claim it was not about them exactly but the fact that he had lied to her about them being what pissed her off so much. When Issei and Ranko wanted to go over Irina's, rather then just let walk over there he gave them a ride as it was suppose to rain that day. Thus did not want to risk them coming back in it plus he had some errands to run that would take awhile. That at least what he thought so he was now just spending time Irina's house talking with her father. While Ranko and Issei watching TV elsewhere as it turns out Irina was not even home at the time thus they were waiting for her to get back having nothing better to do

"I see, so that what happened. However I told you that was not a good spot to hide them" Touji Shidou told Issei's father.

"How was I suppose to know that she would look there of all place?" Mr. Hyoudou replied.

"Ranko can be a very curious girl and when something catches her eye she will try to get at it" Touji said.

Irina's father then went on about a time that Ranko had got him in trouble with his own wife. Starting to go on and on about as this seem to quirk of his where he would get lost in his own world. One that his wife hoped that was not passed on to their daughter amongst other quirks that he held.

"Mr. Hyoudou want what are you doing here?" Irina asked

She came back home with her mother holding various bags as the two of them had gone out shopping. Wanting to get out of the house to do something and Irina having nothing to do at the moment decide to follow after her mother as well.

"With things the way there are back home at the moment I just decided to bring over Issei and Ranko myself and…." Issei's father started

"Trying to get back into your wife's good grace after she told you once already to get rid of those magazines, I see" Mrs. Shidou said narrowing her eyes a bit as she looked at him "Seriously you know that she wants Issei and Ranko to grow out that phase they are going through so why would you leave those magazine around like that".

Looking to her side she saw that Irina was basically mimicking her father at the moment. Both seem to be lost in their own worlds at the moment. Him over something that had once gotten him into trouble and Irina over what things her best friends and her could do today since there was still a lot time left in the day after all.

Later….

Ranko was walking around in Irina's room as her two friends were looking at her with interest.

"I been thinking lately and got some ideas from those magazines I found from Issei's dad. I wanted to show them to Issei himself but his mom got rid of them before I could" she said.

After getting finished with the food they had brought back for her. Ranko and Issei saw his dad sitting there looking at rather large pile of ash on the stove.

"Did you burn something?" his son asked.

"No I did as there was something I wanted to try and needed something that burn rather easily. Your father just happened to have what I need, is not that right" his mother said.

"Yes, dear" Mr. Hyoudou replied.

Ranko let out a sigh as she would soon after learn it was the magazine she found that were used and thus could not show them properly to Issei like she wanted.

A smile on her face then appeared she pulled out a camera from her bag that she carried over here.

"With this we do not need those magazine at all" she said

"Why would that be?" Irina asked curiously

"Cause that where you and me come in" the red hair told her placing her arm around her shoulder "We are just going to replicate what the pictures in those magazine were and then show them to Issei ourselves. From there we can make our own magazine from the best ones"

The sound of constant moving and flashing could be seen coming from Irina's room. Which got Irina's mother's interest to go check on them after having come to get something from the room near her daughter's.

"You seem to be having a good time up here with your friends Irina. What is with all the flashing I am seeeeinnng" her mother asked as she open to the door to see something that was shocking to her.

Irina was making various poses for camera Ranko was holding. Poses she knew where they Irina must have learned as Ranko was telling her how to do them. While Issei was shifting through a number of them that they had seemingly already taken that were not just of Irina alone but many were of Ranko too.

Mr. Hyoudou was then called away from Touji as his wife had something important matters she wish to speak with him about and that they could not wait.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank

duskrider, Guest, TJG, Vld, and Jack for reviewing this story

ChaosOne24, Tsamoka, storyreader21, Sailor Yin Yang, jean5 5, Mei-kun, lighthalk, The Luna Inverse, god of all, bhull242, Damix96, brian-get, Humlet, The Three Kings, IsaMor, and TerraBull for adding this story to their favorite story list

Giromanic, Xerek86, StarslayerX, Fansora, Tsamoka, storyreader21, caspian1a, Anniria, santmaster, Vld, jean5 5, Mei-kun, dragzon999, Darebear the bear, lighthalk, The Luna Inverse, Zepheric, Taullinis, thing2211979, killersoda57, god of all, i-maks-i, Vandun, bhull242, Damix96, brian-get, Humlet, IsaMor, TerraBull, and pascal55 for adding this story to their story alert list

Heroic Kallen and The Fanfiction Expedition- All things fiction for adding this story to their Community archives

The Luna Inverse, Damix96, Humlet has favorited you for adding me to their Favorite Author List

The Luna Inverse, Damix96, tailsfox100, Humlet, and Dragon God xxx for adding me to their Author Alert List  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ranko was lying upside down on the couch, her toes playing with the tops of the pillow and her head lying on the floor, watching this new show that was called Yu-Gi-Oh!. She seem pretty engross in the particular episode that she was watching at the moment. As if she was giving it her full attention despite her position on the couch.

"Ranko, We are back" Mrs. Hyoudou said after closing the door.

Issei's mom repeated herself when she did not hear anything but could clearing hear the TV was running.

"Shhhhhh….They just got to the best part" the red hair girl exclaimed

"What part would that...oh so they are in this episode. That's awesome!" Issei exclaimed.

"You two really seem to like this show as is there any reason for it" she asked

"Mai Valentine" they both respond.

"I see you both like this Mai character what does she...*Sees Mai Valentine*...never mind I see why" Mrs. Hyoudou said just dropping that topic all together.

"So Issei how was your dad doing?" Ranko asked after the show ended.

"He was doing just fine as he told me that he be coming home soon though" he replied

"That nice though it was interesting how your dad got to take a vacation in the place so suddenly. Also why can not we go too as I wanted to see more of it" Ranko said

"Apparently it only for those that do something that did allowed them going there. Does not even look that fun really. Having to talk on the phone when he is right there only separate by a layer of glass. Also there people telling us when we have to leave after certain time as well" Issei told her.

"Issei...Ranko…We been over this after he was 'escorted' to his 'travel agent' that gave that 'vacation' time. Everywhere the light touches is someone where you can go and something you can do" Mrs. Hyoudou said

"Yet that place is a shadowy place, we must never want to go there" Ranko and Issei in unison.

"Now leave mommy alone for awhile as she need a drink" Mrs. Hyoudou said walking off.

A few days later...

The trio was just wondering around Kouh Town. Not really have much to do as they all just wanted to get out and move around a bit. Issei and Irina did not have school day and Ranko still was not registered for school yet. Their was still some paperwork that needed to filed on her according to Issei's parents.

"So what is school like anyway" Ranko asked curiously

"Probably would not like it as you seen me doing homework right" Issei told her

"Actually that seems kind of interesting and easy for some reason" she replied

"Maybe so as I have Ranko help me with my homework when I get stuck" Irina says

"Wait! Why do not you help me then" the Hyoudou boy exclaims

"Never asked me to" Ranko replies as she titled her head

They then hear someone crying for help and the three rushed to see what was going and why they were doing so. Coming across three grown-ups threatening a woman if she did not hand over all her money. They just wanted whatever cash she had on her and only the cash. Irina proclaiming that is not right and caught the attention of three grown ups. Ranko noticing the looks the adults were giving her friends and not liking it.

"Get away from my friends" Ranko said glaring at them

"Looks little girl what are you going to do about as there are three of us and only one of you. Maybe we should just take that guy behind first" one of them said.

"Yeah we should do something about that….." one guy said before falling to the ground in heap holding their gut which looked a little cave in for a second.

Ranko just stood there as the first guy blink at what was now just an after image standing with Issei and Irina. The other two went to attack her but then fell the ground while she was now standing next to the woman.

Issei sees that and promises to be as strong as Ranko as they join her.

"Get stronger Issei. Strong enough that one day you can save even me if you have to" Ranko told him before turning her head quickly to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"Issei...saving YOU, Ranko that will be the day" Irina said with a laugh

"Thanks...umm Ranko was for saving me as if there is anything I could do to repay you just let me know" the woman said.

"Anything?" Ranko asked.

"Yes anything" the woman replied as she would have lost not just her rent money for the month but all her food and other money as well.

Five minutes later...

The cops arrived arresting the three adults that were knock out on the ground but also was going to arrested the woman as well. The reason will she was just lying there on her knees as Issei was playing around with her breast. However when they went to stop him that when Ranko and Irina got mad at the cops.

Apparently when the woman said anything this what Ranko reply was: "Let my friend*motion to Issei* touch your breast"

"Could you repeat that" the woman asked

"Let my friend touch your breast" she repeated

"One more time" the woman asked

"You know these" Irina chimed in propping up her own though since she was a kid and tomboy it did not help much

"Wait! You are a girl" the woman said shocked

"Seriously are you okay lady as my friend is talking about these" Ranko said to her lifting up her own shirt to reveal hers "You said anything I want and that is what I want"

After heard that story the woman was free to go though she need to carried to the station anyway. Not because she was under arrested but because she was left in unresponsive state thus could not left out here alone. As Ranko, Issei, and Irina they were just left alone as they did not do anything wrong per say. The woman did say anything so she was at fault to a degree and she was not being hurt either...physically at least  
not being hurt either...physically at least


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank

duskrider and LightnigJack for reviewing this story

FlashDevil, GF255, ShuraYuki0, Venomous dragons bite, blancomang, psykeroro, Hypnosis Writer, mus0u, sinisterus, GaelicDragon2000, wind crow, digreg, EPJ III for adding this story to their favorite story list

GF255, ShuraYuki0, Tasuxeda, blancomang, psykeroro, Hypnosis Writer, WaltrudKrupinski, digreg, EPJ III, Burningsaga2.0 for adding this story to their story alert list

Hypnosis Writer, mus0u, and digreg for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Hypnosis Writer and digreg for adding me to their Author Alert List  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Issei yawned got up out of bed and was heading towards Ranko's room. Things had been rather quietly lately as Irina had to move to Europe with her family. Thus it was just him and Ranko around as they even watched as the movers took Irina's stuff on truck. Ranko wanted to help but she was told not to by Irina's father and that was seemingly back up by her mother as well.

Looking around he wondered why he did not run into her already as Ranko was almost always up earlier then him. She would pop from random place to shock him at times and then start laughing at how shock he was. Never revealing just how she managed to do it any time that she does it.

When that did not happen he made to her room and open the door….to find it devoid of her things. Though when he thought that it was not that there was nothing in the room. In fact most of the stuff was still there however it was everything she had with her before she came to live here that was missing. That along with a few other things that she would boost about to others that was gone.

"What are you doing up this early and where is Ranko" his mother asked curiously

The red hair been sticking to Iseei like glue since Irina left. Apparently since did not have any memories of her life before that one moment. Since she did not any memories of anyone, when someone she cared for had to move away from here. She did not seem to think of it as that big a deal. In fact she had to be informed that Europe was not somewhere she could just visit easily. Thinking at first it was just some place that they could get to by just traveling to it for awhile. Sure that was possibly but it was not that likely. It was not something that anyone but the very well off or connected could do at all.

Thus she was utterly shocked when she saw the condition of Ranko's room.

"You do not think that she left because of what happened a few days ago do you" he asked

"She'll be fine, son. I am sure that she doing this because she has to not because she wants too" His mother comforted him.

A decade later…

An attractive teenage girl with violet eyes. She had long black hair down to her hips was currently wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. She was peaking out from behind a tree at someone in the distance that doing there own thing at the moment.

Gripping the tree that she was hiding behind,her face started to heat up both she shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts so that she could focus on the task at hand. Convincing that this was not what other people would think it looks like. She had really good reason for doing this after all there was no alternative motive in her actions…none at all.

"Mommy, What is that girl doing" a young child asked The mother said nothing just motioning their child's attention away from them, while shaking their head in disapproving manner. Not wanting them to pick up anything from the black hair teen.

The subject of this black hair teen was no other then Issei Hyoudou himself. He was training himself in a field as he had been for the last decade since both Ranko and Irina had left him. Both had there reason he was sure for leaving, Irina being known while to this day he still did not know what Ranko's was.

Sure she got and stay in contact with over the decade as they had various exchange through mail. Though she would never talk about or answer why she left. Playing it off or just ignoring him completely. Although contact seem to stopped after she claimed she had visited Irina in England. While worried again he was sure that she was find whatever she was at the moment.

All the training he had done over the last decade was to fulfill his two goals. To protect and save Ranko along with become a harem king. To do so he first had to be as strong or stronger then her as what was the point of having a harem he could not protect.

'She is watching us with look on her face again' a voice told him

'I know as Raynare has been like at lot ever since that day' he reply to it.

Going on the reveal that as long as she just watching that he had no plans to do anything against her. No need to alarm her if he did not need to.

After finishing his training, the girl named Raynare appeared holding something in her hands.

"I see that you are here again, Issei" she said

Looking at him to most though to in reality she was focus on what was behind him. This was something she did focus her atttention and not get distracted.

Other girls notice how Raynare was happily giving him some food she just so happened to have with her at the moment. Claiming it was such good luck she passed by right after he had finished training.

She claimed that she was not serious about him. That this was merely a game to her. These were the thoughts of those girls. Thanks to Ranko's influence when he was younger, he was not as big a pervert that he could have been. He still was however there were limits and guidelines that he followed based off Ranko's view.

Though he was not as bad as the perverted duo, he was still not that well liked by many girls as result of being one period. Thus when Raynare appeared claiming what she had, there were many girls that thought that Issei would finally be taught a lesson. However after a certain event that happened one weekend, Raynare was completely changed.

Now she was basically consider the president and only member of the unofficial Issei Fan Club


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank  
TheVampiricMathilde and Mr Miliardo for reviewing this story

Lemmata, Feral17, Hebimaru, Subtility, bookwormrord1, redyoshi404, fenrir0612, ijpowers92, ncread, and praky for adding this story to their favorite story list

Kian, Xki,Feral17,NerdLord2nd,Wolfang21,Hebimaru,sgbhat,RiverChariot,ytterbium01, and Lemmata for adding this story to their story alert list

Wolfang21 for adding me to their Author's Alert List 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Returning back to where she was staying currently Raynare stood before the door and slapped her face .She had to get herself together. She of course did not think that she was truly in love with Issei…this was just an act and she was really getting into the role. Her previous way of trying was not working so she started with this one. Which in a way was a form of method acting so she had place herself in state of mind where she would 'acting' like she was.

What Raynare was not aware of herself was that the reality was the reverse of what she thought it was. She was actually method acting while at home in trying to be the fallen angel she was rather then the one that she had become ever since that weekend occurred.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking to rather short girl that barely over five feet tall.

"Just cleaning up as things were getting too dirty in here and I…" she replied before she was slammed into the couch with Raynare's hand around her neck.

"You did not go into my room did you" the fallen angel asked.

"Of course not as you forbid from every going in there again" the short girl replied

"Good never…EVER…go in there got it" Raynare demand of her.

The short girl nodded as she straighten her dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents. She the looked over to her white veil with light blue accents that she would wear over her head. Also there was the brown satchel where she holds a Bible(that she slung on her right hip ). Hold the silver cross necklace that she wore around her neck glad that Raynare had change at least a little bit lately. Before she would slammed her against a wall or something then the couch.

"What was that all about?" Kalawarner asked wanting to know

Raynare looked at the tall and buxom woman before her. She looked down at the black hair fallen angel tossing her long, navy blue hair, that was obscuring one of her brown eyes, over her shoulder.

"Nothing as I do not want anyone going in my room. Privacy after all as that should be something I am entitled to. You do not let me in your room without asking so why can not I have the same benefit" she told her.

"I think that maybe you should stay here watching over the girl and getting things ready for that. While I go after Issei. You have been taking too long ever since you claimed that you were changing your tactics" Kalawarner told her.

"What!" Raynare said as she looked at her fellow fallen angel with a something close to killer intent though really it was just jealous.

"Let take this outside then" the navy blue woman said ordering the nun to stay there and not move.

The two fallen angels then left their place and then time passed. Time continued to do so as the nun wondered what was going on as she did not know what was happening anymore. There was rift that seem to form between Raynare and Kalawarner recently.

Raynare then returned looking worse for wear but claiming that Kalawarner had been killed and that she was fully taking over both aspect of this mission. When asked about why or even how there was nothing given other then Kalawarner was dead.

The black hair angel then looked at the nun and an interesting idea came to mind. One where she could perform both her mission at the same time.  
"You want out of here and able to see more then just this place then listen to everything I am about to tell you. Is that clear, Asia" Raynare said.

To this the blonde nun Asia Argento merely nodded as she did not want to find out what happened to Kalawarner first hand.

Sometime later…

Raynare was in class looking over at Issei as she normally did lately. Paying more attention to him then more then what the teachers were saying. She was able to get away with it because she was in class where she did not notice anyone else with the ability to detect the type of magic she was using. After all most of those she was aware were able to were even in different class or higher and/or lower year.

Her attention was peaked when she hear about a new transfer student into the class…no wait two of them.

'A second one but there should only be one' the fallen angel thought.

"Class we have two transfer students joining us today. Would you like to joins us in here" the teacher said.

"Hello I am Asia Argento" Asia said as she introduced herself to the class.

"Was not there suppose to be two of them where" the second one guy asked.

There were those that wonder if they would have a chance to have two girls joining there class instead of just one.

"Did someone ask something? I am here to find out!" they heard a voice said all of sudden.

One that cause both Issei and strangely enough Asia to be shocked at the sound of it

"Noble answers are what I am all about! A beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame, A single flower in this fleeting world. The nobly heroic band of our times, The Mistress of Darkness fighting back against the tragic world. It's all for one and one for all, A glittering dark star that always shines bright, while I takes flight! Greeting Mortals! I am Ranko and you will have the honor of being classmates with me" the red hair teenager said slamming what appeared to be sword into the ground as she stood in front of the class.

Looking around Ranko noticed something was wrong.

'Huh!? Why are they staring at me like this. I should not have done anything wrong. Master told me this was how one introduces themselves as transfer student….unless they lied to me again' Ranko thought

Elsewhere….  
Ranko's master was laughing so hard they fell to the ground unable to breath as they did not think she would actually fall for their advice after all the other times she had been fooled before.

Back with Ranko…

'At least Issei did not see that I would have…have…..have…..' she thought until she looked to see that Issei had been watching her the entire time and when things her mind just crashed. The embarrassment from actually falling for her master's lastest trick and Issei seeing it was too much for her to handle.

Though her mind was out to lunch at the moment her body pick up the sword which she seemingly made vanish into wristband and then walk over to the see next to Issei. Pushing current student out of the chair so that she could sit there herself. The student did not question them nor did the teacher who was just too shocked to really come up with anything else to say or do.

Asia then allow to sit in the empty seat that to the other side of Ranko. To which she sat down looking at how the red hair girl next to her was just staring vacantly at head seemingly at nothing.


	8. Author Note

Though it will not be a long time from now I do plan on having Ranko ending up as reincarnated devil. However the problem is what Evil Pieces should be used on her though. So I created a poll on my profile asking that question


	9. Chapter 8

I would like to thank

Mr Miliardo, TheVampiricMathilde, Anniria, gameking26, and Andrew for reviewing this story

LightnigJack, carsonsimo, PikaMew1288, CyberRutoPrime, IVANHOE, arifkirito167, Undying Litch-King sinlessfires, mteverest21, willowskeith, Ddragon21, Eternal Lancer, and teddy666 for adding this story to their favorite story list

LightnigJack, arifkirito167, NuevoMundo, sinlessfires, mteverest21, crystalicgamer,willowskeith, negimafanman, Gegantes, Ddragon21, kalminroth, LoupGarou353, Tolotos, and Lord Sake for adding this story to their story alert list

LightnigJack and willowskeith for adding me to their Author's Alert List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thing going forward with the class were relatively normal not because they wanted them to be. Mostly because no one really knew what to do going forward at this point. The arrival of the Ranko to their class was certainly an 'interesting' one but it was something everyone knew was extremely embarrassing. There was just one question that was on everyone's mind even if they did not want to admit it.

'Just who convinced her to do that and why did she think it was normal'

Though another thing that shocked people was how Ranko sat next to Issei of all people. Sure he was not as bad as the perverted duo were. Though he was still known as one to a certain degree but there was something else that shocked everyone even more. That was he prevented anyone from getting too close to her. Even the teacher was not allow to at all.

Of course Issei could not prevent everyone from getting close as when Issei's attention was elsewhere. A friend of the person who lose their seat to Ranko approached her.

"Hey! That was my…" they said before they found their wrist was being gripped in what felt like a vice lock.

Ranko was not even looking at them as the moment they close enough to her. Her hand just grabbed whatever was getting too close to her. Of course the grip around their wrist was tightening as if the vice lock was closing and would have crushed the poor student's wrist…if Issei did not prevent this from happening.

After that the lesson was learned and no one dared getting close to Ranko as they just gave up on trying. The only ones able to get close without facing the consequences of doing so were Issei and strangely enough Asia, the other new transfer student.

From her own seat, Raynare was shocked as she did not know who this Ranko was but she seemed to know both Issei and Asia somehow. Which cause her to get a bit angry as just what was this red head's connection to Issei and could her plans be ruined before they even started.

So their teacher just sighed as it seem most were not paying attention not to him but Ranko be it directly or indirectly. Aware of what could possibly happen after seeing one his student nearly get their wrist crushed. The teacher just let it slide and tried focusing on today's lesson as best as possible.

With the ringing of the bell, everyone got up and were going to their next class for the day. Everyone but Ranko that is and no one wanted to risk injury in order to attempt at getting red haired girl to move. Only two of them stayed behind with Raynare standing at the door, thinking she was not being watched because she was standing against the wall beside the classroom door.

Of course she was being watched but everyone just chose not to pay attention to Raynare anymore. The girl was just considered one of the school's thing that people did not talk about much. Not that Raynare herself seem to care about how she was viewed by the school at large. Her main focus since that fateful weekend was Issei Hyoudou. So her image to others at Kouh Academy meant nothing if did not involve Issei in some way.

The other two were of course Issei and the other new transfer student Asia Argento.

Waving her hand in front of Ranko, Asia got no respond though Issei was shocked that his childhood friend did nothing. After the last person other then him to get that close was nursing their wrist. Then again she did manage to sit right next to Ranko in this state without any problems.

"How exactly do you know her" Issei asked her

"We met a few years ago as she was seemingly traveling. Did not really tell where she was going but she helped me to where I was going though" Asia replied.

This perked Issei's attention as though he was pretty curious about what exactly Ranko was doing over the last decade. Though rather then figuring that out they had deal with her in the state she was currently in.

Seeing as they all need to get to their next class, Issei then went about going through her stuff looking for her schedule to see what her next class should be.

"Umm…should you be doing this" the blonde asked.

"Why not as we met not have seen each other in person for a decade but this is one of my best friends here" he told her.

Asia noticed this seemed to be the case as Ranko made no reaction what he was doing with her stuff.

Finding what he was looking for he then went about explaining that he was going to need Asia's help with what was going to happen next.

"Huh" Asia said cocking her head to the side after hearing all this.

"What the deal with this crowd" a teacher asked as they noticed it developing in the hallway.

Being allowed to get through they said that spaced out red hair student was being lead by the young Hyoudou and seemingly blonde trying to keep people from getting to close to them both. Though a sigh left their lips as first they had to deal with Raynare almost stalking Hyoudou and now there were another one that seem to have strange connection to him.

Again just like before the teacher managed to get around Asia and was going to touch Ranko on the shoulder. However the teacher found themselves staring at the ceiling as quicker they could process. What happened was they were grabbed and the toss on the ground. The series of events leading to lying on the floor was so fast that their mind did not process the pain of being slammed to the floor until few moments after it happened.

"She really did not mean that as she is not fully conscious at the moment. Please do not think badly of her" Asia said placing leaving her hand on their shoulder for a moment.

The teacher just nodded as the pain they were feeling seem to vanish causing them to wonder if it was merely the shock to their system. Though Issei seem to notice something but leading Ranko to her next class was his focus at the moment. After that display no one really wanted to get to close to the three of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Though it will not be a long time from now I do plan to have Ranko ending up as a reincarnated devil in Ranko DXD. However the problem what role should she end up taking. These are results of the poll:

Queen- 18 votes 40%

Knight- 12 votes 26%

Rook- 8 votes 17%

Pawn-4 votes 8%

Bishop-3 votes 6%

Though Queen has the most votes the problem would then be whose Queen would Ranko be. Would Ranko merely be Rias' Second Queen serving as more combat focus one then Akeno whose more a Mage type(at least to someone that has merely watched the anime seasons and not read the light novels...yet). That or should Ranko become Issei's Queen as he become a King himself from very start never serving as Rias' Pawn(as Issei, Ranko, and Asia would all become reincarnated devil around the same time much later in this story). Should Ranko just be free Agent Queen that helps Rias but has no official peerage

So there is now a new poll located on my profile asking which would you rather like and fourth option where Ranko would become Knight(because of her seed) , Rook(because of her power), or Pawn(because she still have the powers of Queen just far more limited...at first) instead.


	10. Chapter 9

I would like to thank

Broticus Maximus, TheVampiricMathilde, and Eternal Lancer for reviewing this story

Niwa Nagahide, GlaxeySkyGlim, GerG SnamrekcotS, Doctor Corvus, and Dlite95 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Niwa Nagahide, bloodbadger, GlaxeySkyGlim, and Doctor Corvus for adding this story to their story alert list

Niwa Nagahide and Doctor Corvus for adding me to their Author's Alert List

Niwa Nagahide and Doctor Corvus for adding me to the their Favorite Author list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The reason that Issei, Asia, and Ranko had to leave their class to head to the next one was not because they had gym class next. It was because they had home economics instead so they had to switch classes to go there. After all full kitchens could not be placed into every classroom within Kouh Academy. However both were kind of worried at this point as Ranko was still out of it and at the moment showed no sign of recovering.

As the two of them were walked into the home economics room and basically guiding Ranko as they did so. As she would not move otherwise if the two them were not in sense forcing her to move forward as they both had grip on one of the red hair teen's hand. Although as they walked there were thinking about the other that holding one of Ranko's hand.

'Did Issei seeing her do…THAT in front of everyone. Why did it have THAT much of an effect her' Asia thought.

'How exactly does this girl know Ranko' Issei thought.

Issei then had Ranko sit down in one the chairs around the tables in the room. While Asia sat around for them on the other side. Though this table was not meant for just three people as there was still an empty seat to be filled.

"Hey did you guys need a fourth person for your group" the two heard a voice ask them.

Looking around they did not see anyone until they looked down to see a girl that was looking up at them. The girl was shorter then even Asia and as a resulted looked even more outplace in this class when she did.

"This is the high school section of Kouh Academy you know" Issei told the kid

"I am a high schooler you know" the girl said to them looking visibly annoyed with them but not to the point that she would walk away.

"Are you sure as you do not seem to be" Asia replied as she did not expected someone shorter then herself to be in their grade.

"I am and my name is Yoiko" she told them

"Hey ask her how old she is" someone else in the room said all of sudden

"So what if I am nine. I have proved that I can be here and was accepted in" she said glaring at them getting on the empty seat to be at eye level with them.

"Nine" both Issei and Asia said shocked

Yoiko nodded then explaining that she was a high school because she skipped grades. Though skipping grades was difficult...very difficult it was not completely impossible to do. After all Kouh Academy was not typical school as it house all grades from elementary to college. There no need to worry about exams or crap school as you just go from one division of the Kouh Academy to the next if you had the grades to do so. Of course Yoiko was not aware of this, but her father also had the right connections and ability to make deals that could allow his daughter to skip grades all that much easier. These amongst other reason were why Yoiko was a nine year old high schooler.

"Are you sure that you two want Yoiko in your group. Having no one would be better then having her and you two are already one person down it seems" another student asked

"I can cook….as long as I focus. After all I have gone through extensive training at home to make sure that I can" Yoiko exclaimed

'Extensive training….for merely being able to cook?' Issei and Asia thought.

"Seriously you guys. Yoiko can cook it just you need to watch her more closely then others. You were all inform of this on the very first day" the teacher said as they arrived looking annoyed at their class.

However the teacher took one good look at the class and then their eyes rolled up into their head. Their legs gave out and the began collapsing to the ground. Before they could hit it Issei who happened to be the closest to them managed to catch them before they could. While Yoiko seemed pretty worried about them more so then anyone else within the classroom as the home economics teacher was not known to just faint like that. Though the class needed to go on so a replacement teacher for the moment was called in.

Thus class continued with everyone being given their assignment for the day.

"Huh!?" Ranko said as she looked down to see that she was busy peeling something.

'What going on? Where I am?' she thought as kept going with her peeling though.

Though Ranko noticed that someone else that apparently working with her was reaching for something that made no sense thus stopped them.

"What are you….oh thanks" they said blushing noticing the mistake they were about to make.

"Welcome back as it about time you can to again" Ranko heard Issei tell her.

'Issei….Then I…I' Ranko started thinking before she stepped on her own foot to prevent herself from completing that line of thought.

She needed to focus and find out what happened to her since she blank out. Cursing her master as Ranko could not believe that she feel for their trick yet again. Though looking across from Issei she noticed someone else she knew that working on stirring something with a large bowl.

"Asia! What are you doing here" Ranko said shocked

"It's a long story but I have been a student here at least as long as you have. We actually transferred into Issei's class together" she told her

"Then you are you?" Ranko asked the girl across from her.

"I am Yoiko" she said.

"Gotcha" the red hair replied.

Yoiko then waited as she was sure her age was going to be brought up as it always was after all. But Ranko did not say anything other then what she had previously.

"Are not you going to ask what I am going here?" she asked.

"Why? You are here thus must belong here" Ranko said "Hey that should not be used" reaching to stop Yoiko from using the wrong thing again

"Sorry about that" the young girl said slapping herself as she had regain her focus. She could not cook properly if she was not focused after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Though it will not be a long time from now I do plan to have Ranko ending up as a reincarnated devil in Ranko DXD. The result of the last poll was that she should become a Queen. However that sparked the question of the current poll for whose Queen should Ranko be. These are the current results of the still ongoing poll located on my profile page:

Issei's Queen (He would be a King from the start after becoming reincarnated devil): 8 votes 57%

Ranko is merely a Free Agent Queen that has no official peerage but help Rias' mostly: 3 votes 21%

Actually Ranko should be a Knight, Rook, or Pawn: 3 votes 21%


	11. Chapter 10

I would like to thank

ScGonzaga, BJACKSON244, and TheVampiricMathilde for reviewing this story

Sanasuke,Dreamscape2181,Skull Flame, and zinncy for adding this story to their favorite story list

zinncy, alex-uk, w1lliam. Nine Lives Bladeworks, BJACKSON244, Skull Flame,warrior.831, thulindar22 ,ahseldon94, Dreamscape2181, ranmakun77, and Skull Flame for adding this story to their story alert list

Dreamscape2181 and ranma hibiki for adding me to their Author's Alert List

Sanasuke and Dreamscape2181 for adding me to the their Favorite Author list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While that was going on with Issei's and co's Home Ec. Raynare turned out to be not the only one that was watched Issei. There were others that were doing so as well. They noticed Ranko arrived to the school and how close she seemed to Issei as well.

"Do you think this is the real Ranko?" a figure asked.

"Why would you think that this girl would be a fake?" a second questioned.

"There something off about her. Something not normally from what I have seen" the first stated.

"Well she has been gone for over a decade according to what is known about her. Though Issei does not seem to talk much about either one of his childhood friends. We do know that there might be something unique about her as well just like with Issei" the second one said.

"Maybe so but still we have to keep an eye on her as Raynare seem to change. However that does not mean that no one else is might be watching him. I really screwed up as I only notice Raynare after she changed. If she did not then I might not have paid enough attention until it was already too late" they said.

"Things like that happen as you can not know everything after all" the second figure told them.

Just them the two of them overheard that the red hair new girl actually was working with Yoiko when it come to cooking. Causing both figures to be shocked over this.

"Interesting as not many want to work with her not just because her quirk when it comes to cooking" the first figure stated.

"Another reason to probably look over her then as did she get in because of your family" the second figure asked.

"Not completely as this was something decided between our fathers mostly. A deal was made between them that benefits them both. However if this Ranko know this then it possible we could have our answer about if she is the real one or not" the first stated.

"Possibly though it big world out there as she has been gone for a decade who knows what she could have learned. Consider how well traveled Yoiko's father is. Its possible she could have learned of her and her location from that" the second ordered.

"Anyway let just keeping watching both of them still anyway" they said

"Of course" came the second's reply

Sometime later...

Raynare was starting at distant at Asia as she mingled with Issei and Ranko. She was somewhat annoyed as she was suppose to be helping her get closer to Issei but all she was doing happening to be the exact opposite of that. Merely catching up with Ranko who she seemed to be friends with already and getting closer to Issei herself.

She noticed then that Ranko got up seemingly she had to deal with something or at least that what the impression Raynare got from her leaving was.

"Seriously that Asia as this is not what I wanted her to do" she said.

"Oh really what was it that you wanted Asia to do then" a voice asked.

"She was suppose to...huh!?" Raynare said confused not expecting someone to answer her.

Turning she said that Ranko was standing directly behind her. Though Ranko was shorter then her and even Asia actually. Not something she really realized until the red hair was standing right in front of her. Though the difference in height between her and Asia was probably just few inches at best.

However that look she was getting from Ranko it made her knees start to go weak as rather the a this shorter girl glaring up at her it seem more like she was looking down at her.

Of course this was when Raynare realizing she really was looking down at her as her legs gave out without her even realizing it.

"What was Asia suppose to do. You will tell me" Ranko said in what appeared to be a calm voice but only in appearence alone.

"I want to be close to Issei. Asia was suppose to help me get closer" she said.

"Really...So that is it you are us using her to get close to Issei. Look I know what you are and if you have any intention of harming either one of them" Ranko said as she bend over to stare directly in Raynare's eyes.

"You're gonna have a bad time" Ranko told her as her Raynare could have swore that for just a second her blue eyes flashed yellow.

When Raynare managed to come to her sense again after that last exchange she noticed Ranko was not around her anymore. The girl had managed to returned to where Issei and the others were located without acting as if she even came over to where she was.

Issei shot glance over at Raynare who still spook thus unable to stand at the moment then over to Ranko who mess with Yoiko. The girl claimed she was going to be Ranko and Asia guide around the school. After all she proudly claim to know her way around it like the back of her hand. Then jumped Ranko pointed out something on it that shocked the younger girl.

"You noticed what happened, right" a voice only Issei could hear asked him.

'Of course as she was not as subtle about it as she thought. Though I would have missed if I was already glancing over there for a moment' Issei replied mentally.

'This might have something to do with why she all of sudden just up and left you. She was not joking if Raynare had not changed then...well at least you would not have to worry about her constantly 'watching' you like she does anymore' the voice told him.

Issei then re-entry the talking with Ranko and the others pointing out that the thing on Yoiko's hand was just something that seem get it while she was eating. Thus she would not have known it was there without looking at it.

Ranko then tired to countered that Yoiko should have felt it on her hand.

"Then did you know the same thing just happened to you then" Issei asked his childhood friend.

Ranko then looked at her own hand to see that something got on it without her being aware of it.

Ranko and Yoiko then looked to Asia to give her opinion but she just laughed a bit nervously not really wanting to pick a side in this. It had been awhile she was enjoying herself like this and did not want to ruin things if she could help it.


	12. Chapter 11

I would like to thank

SouichiroBaeza and llat-2 for reviewing this story

ETSINGER, , sparda191, MadShinigami1, sos1993 , SouichiroBaeza, Lord Mimir for adding this story to their favorite story list

Sirwormalot, Lolicon-Fetish-Freak, RPGmastar, Hieroglyphic Fiction, Lord Mimir, Cyfier, NoMercyOfDeath for adding this story to their story alert list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Say Yoiko, do you know why this place is such all in one school?" Ranko asked their guide curiously.

"Been wondered that myself as well having been here since I started school actually" Issei added.

Feeling a sense of pride that she was being depended on for knowledge. As Yoiko belong to a rather large and somewhat complex family. Where all her siblings despite being the same age as her roughly were seemingly far better at what they knew and did then she was.

So she kind of felt out as knowledge and learning from certain books seemed to be the only real things she excelled at thus why she had managed to skip so many grades despite being just nine years old. So being depended upon like this was somewhat new to her. As even though she was probably one of the smartest amongst her siblings she seemed to lack the innate talent they all had thus making so that they had the edge over her.

"You see Kouh Academy used to be a an all-girls private school" Yoiko said as she motioned everyone to follow after her.

"That over there" she said gesturing to nearby old building "is where classes and other things took place. For some reason in the past well before any of us were mostly even born or thought in their parent's mind in my case. The school became co-ed as for the reason it seemingly an all in one"

Thinking about for a moment as Yoiko wanted to collect her thought throughly before speaking once again.

"This might not be fact but merely my guessing is that because the school was once a private one. The manner in which they were able to manage themselves was up to them. So that when they decided to make co-ed they also included all the grades plus college. That could be why they build the newer building which we now all use as the main ones"

"So why is this still here then?" Asia asked her.

"Good question as it seems this building is now the home of the Occult Research Club. A club that was once disbanded because of a lack of numbers however even the last few years. It was brought back by Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Who serve as both the president and vice president of the club" the young tour guide informed them.

While Ranko seem pretty interesting as Yoiko continued to give out information about this school. After the red hair had could not recall having ever gone to school before she was pretty engrossed in everything she was learning. After all her master did drill into her interest in things beyond fighting and well everything she did for her friends.

Issei looked up into the window even though it was only for a second could have sworn that he had saw someone was watching them from the old school building as they were walking away from it.

"Something wrong Issei?" Asia asked worried.

Issei just claimed it was nothing as the group continued their tour.

That was at least until the someone from the nurse's office came up wanting to speaking with Yoiko.

"It seems your mother woke up from having fainted and she wants to speak with you right now" they said.

The girl tried to protested as she really like leading the others around giving them a tour and answering any question they might have had. Even Issei was shocked at how much she knew about this academy and he had been here longer then her after all.

"Your mother said that if you refuse to come them to give you this message" the nursing staff member told her making an expression.

This caused Yoiko excuse herself and rush off to the nurse off as apparently she immediately understood what that expression meant.

The day then continued onward as Yoiko never really came back from the nurse's office nor did she seem to even come back to class either, Being told by the nursing staff that her mother was taking her home for the day along with herself.

Soon the first day of Ranko and Asia was over and it was time for them all to go home for the day themselves.

"Asia, you are coming with me as we are going to stay over at Issei's" she told her old friend.

"Ummm..it's not that I do not want to but..." the former nun stated  
As she was aware that Raynare had changed as allow her to do this was just further proof of that. It just how much of that was a positive change though. Asia did not really want to push her luck at this point.

"You are coming with us and so is Issei's wannabe stalker" Ranko said.

"I resent that as I am not his stalker" Raynare yelled as she jumped out from where she was hiding.

"Then what are you?" Ranko asked her

"Me...I am...I am...the President of the Issei Hyoudou Fan Club. This merely a club activity I am doing as I...I...I..." Raynare trailed off as she realized far too late she had just dug her own grave.

"Looking here as someone sure is popular with the ladies or in this case lady. But sorry to inform you but you are not the president of the Issei Hyoudou Fan Club" Ranko told her.

"I am not...what do you mean I am not. Of course I am" the black hair girl yelled as she was shockingly pissed to be denied this role...even if she did not want a few seconds again.

"Do not tell that..." Issei said now realizing exactly what Ranko meant by what she just said.

The red hair then removed something from her pocket and then showed it off for both Asia and Raynare to see.

'Issei Hyoudou Club. Founders Ranko and Irina Shidou' is what a rather old but well taken care of home made card had written on it.

"See I am the founder of the club and you were never given the role president by either me or Irina" Ranko told her.

Raynare could have counter that hers was a different club but did not as Ranko then went into the details of what the club's activites were. The fight just drained out of Raynare.

"We did a lot thing back when the three of us were kids. That just happened to be one of them. Did not think she would still have that card though" Issei told the seemingly confused Asia and Raynare.

"Of course I still have it as Irina still has her too. After all the time and effort that we put into making them and also ensuring that they would get ruined either. We were all grounded for a pretty long time after Irina's father found us messing with his off limits stuff" Ranko said.

"Issei if you would excuse us for a moment" Raynare said looking serious.

After getting a decent amount of distance away from both him and Asia.

The fallen angel then clasp her hands over Ranko.

"I want to join" she said.

"You what?" Ranko asked.

"I wan to join the Issei Hyoudou Club. Make me a member" she told her.

"Are you serious" Ranko inquired.

To this Raynare just nodded.


	13. Chapter 12

I would like to thank

God of all for reviewing this story

Sonic for reviewing Chapter 01

Jose19 for reviewing Chapter 01,02,07, and 08

NerdsAlterEgo, pok3451, mestredojogo, The Rilojiser, Dregley, NexusPrime42, and Solartiger for adding this story to their favorite story list

Pok3451, mestredojogo, The Rilojiser, Dregley, NexusPrime42, and Solartiger for adding this story to their story alert list

The Rilojiser for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Dlite95, The Rilojiser, and Dregley for adding me to their Author Alert List

Author's Note: I started another poll this time dealing with Irina. In this story rather then I consider the main trio of Rias, Akeno, and Asia as the girls seeming go after Issei the most. Will be replaced with Ranko, Irina, and Asia. Thus the poll is about what Irina would be in this story  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranko and Raynare stood there with the fallen angel's hands on Ranko's. There she wanted to join the Issei Hyoudou Club after learning that there really was one that existed already.

"I see, so you want to become part of our club then?" Ranko asked judging her up and down while saying this.

"I do almost anything if you just let me join it" Raynare said.

"Interesting but why almost anything instead of just anything?" Ranko asked.

"Anything can mean anything thus including some clearly unreasonable stuff that would be counterproductive, go against my current values, or just plain wrong" the fallen angel told her

"But were not you the president of your own though?" the red hair teen asked curiously.

"I will disband it as your is real and you know things" the black hair teen said.

This was chance to learn more about Issei's past from one of his childhood friend who quite possibly was one of his best friends at that. Those thought running through Raynare's mind at the moment.

"I will let you on as a probationary member as this is not something I can just do on my own. Got to get in touch with Irina somehow though. As those are the rules that the two of us set as new members have to be approved by the both of us" Ranko told.

At this point Raynare had stopped listening after hearing she was in the club. Then her mind just started to wonder off overtaken by the sheer amount of joy and excitement over being just a probationary member to an official Issei club.

Of course because her mind was out to lunch at the moment, there was nothing she could do as she was basically being pulled along into following Issei and Ranko. With Asia going along because well she did not really have anywhere else to go herself if Raynare was being taken there. Seeing as two of them were kind of living together in what was once Raynare and the other fallen angel's base.

'Maybe we could stop living there and stay with Issei' Asia wondered to herself.

After all Ranko and her were friends thus maybe it was possible. Though she was also kind of worried as Raynare might have had a change of heart but that does not mean everyone else she was working with did. So the sooner they get out there the better.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"So that girl called herself Ranko, did she?" Yoiko's mother asked her

"Yes, mom" her daughter respond.

"Look do not get too attached to her as your father is going to being hearing about this once he done with his current business" she told her

"Huh!? Why does dad need to know about this and why is it being treated like a family meeting?" Yoiko asked curiously

"I…I….I….Just wait until your father get back as then we all discuss this that way" her mother said.

Yoiko was of course really confused as she finally met people that were seemingly was accepting her as she was. Not only that she felt like she was needed as Ranko had so many question for her even got Asia to ask some as well. This was finally her chance to have some friend outside of her family and the parent's and sibling's close friends.

Of course Yoiko's mother was not the only one that had questions about Ranko. However while similar these were slightly different set of questions being wondered by Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

"Are we sure that girl is the real Ranko?" Rias asked

"So far there is nothing to state that she is not who she claims to be" Akeno replied.

"Though something about just seems off as if she is not a normal person" Rias said

"According to what we know on her past she was never really what you would consider normal. Though the reaction Yoiko's mother had to her is very interesting though" Akeno added.

Rias just sighed as this just made everything that she was planning a whole lot harder to carry out. After all she was thinking of various ways to get Issei to join her. For Rias and the rest of her club members were actually devils and she in the process of figuring out how to get Issei to join her as one. Though things almost turned of disastrous as she did not even notice Raynare appearing before him. Good thing she apparently had a change of heart as things could have easily gone down hill from there.

The young devil did not want to force Issei to join her as that was not her style. She wanted to offer him the choice and if he rejected then try to convince him. Thus this being her mostly likely be her ideal scenario for Issei join her peerage. She did not want the choice taken out of both there hands as what if that cause problems later on down the line. Although Raynare had changed those she was working with have not and killing Issei seem to be there plan.

So obsessed with Issei while still trying to play it off as her merely doing her original task which seemingly just to watch him. Raynare was not aware that while she had taken out her partner, someone else had wiped out the rest of her comrades. Raynare herself was being spared because she was not harming Issei nor that girl that arrived with her former comrades.

"Though if Yoiko is going to be around Ranko and Issei from now on. Then we might have those watching her take extra care then as result of the deal that your fathers made" Akeno said.

In the past there were certain events that happened and as result of that, the Gremory family(more precise Rias' father) had entered into a deal with her father to watch after just Yokio and her mother(her other siblings and their mother's were not included for various reasons). Yoiko's mother was well aware of the deal however Yokio herself was still very young at the time so she has no memories it occurring. Even though she was there as the deal was being finalized.


End file.
